


Please Listen To The Trees

by Captain_Novak_454895



Category: Planet Earth - Fandom
Genre: Climate Change, Extinction Rebellion, Poetry, Save The Earth, australia wildfires, no planet B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Novak_454895/pseuds/Captain_Novak_454895
Summary: 15:56; 21/01/2020~composed on the bench by the ornamental lake whilst watching dusk ripple across the gently frozen water~
Relationships: Humanity/Nature
Kudos: 2





	Please Listen To The Trees

Can't you see we are bringing the Earth to her knees?  
Please listen to the trees.

For a world so alive, it's failing to thrive;  
We cannot lend our helping hand forever.

If we continue to blunder, we'll all hear more thunder  
As weather becomes harsher and ever-  
More unforgiving of our sins.

One look down-under and you'll understand,  
Chaos and destruction was not planned.

But despite this we fear for the lives of the future,  
Both humans and animals alike.

We'll miss them when they're gone, but more so will she;  
The planet that they all called home.

We've seen it before with the Dodo and more,  
So why aren't we changing our ways?

I plead that we change, I'm down on my knees!

## Please listen to the trees.

~ C. E. T.~


End file.
